House Acheron
House Acheron is a Questor Imperialis Knight House of the Kaladin System located in the Segmentum Ultima. They hold sovereignty over the planet of Ardialan and the Kaladin System though the planets of Axiom and Veron are controlled by the Kaladin Mechanicus. They have a long and illustrious history of defending Kaladin from Chaos forces. As a result, House Acheron has become proficient in fighting against the Traitor Astartes Legions, Knight Houses, and Titan Legions. Though House Acheron is considered young by most other Knight Houses, they have been fighting since their inception. History The planet of Ardialan was rediscovered during the latter stages of the Great Crusade by the 279th Expeditionary Fleet of the Raven Guard Legion. Ardialan at the time was a feudal society ruled by the House Triumverate. These Houses included Acheron, Lanokast, and Gandorant with House Lanokast holding most of the ruling power and House Gandorant and Acheron providing much of the military force. After compliance was easily reached by the Raven Guard Legion and the inhabitants of Ardialan (then a feudal society). The House Triumverate ceded governance to Imperial Governor Balc though he had no wish to rule and the House Triumverate remained in power with Governor Balc becoming more of a figurehead. The Mechanicum detachment of the 279th Expeditionary Fleet continued to explore the Kaladin System after much of the Expedtionary Fleet had moved on. On Axiom and Veron they discovered immense valuable adamantium ore deposits via probe as both planets were inhospitable to all forms of life. Axiom being a frozen wasteland and Veron a barren hellscape of molten rock. The House Triumverate and Governor Balc both agreed to this seeing the worth and importance of their now Imperial System rise in status and the luxuries it would provide. This became known as the Onoris Pact with the understanding that Ardialan would come to the aid of the newly instated Kaladin Mechanicum. If light of this fact, Ardialan began raising Imperial Army Regiments to aid in their defense of the system's new found wealth. Once the Mechanicum had taken control over Axiom and Veron, they began to build orbital refineries as the planets themselves were inhospitable even to ones as advanced as they. Eventually the Mechanicum increased its presence in orbit and construction began on the Onoris Void Forge, a massive complex so large as to produce a permanent eclipse on one side of Axiom, and on the Kaladin Shipyards over Veron. Legio Arcanum would come to reside on the void forge in defense of Mechanicum assets later. Not long after however, the Great Heresy would begin. Homeworld House Acheron's homeworld is the planet of Ardialan. Their former House Stronghold, the Red Iron Citadel of Ereon, was destroyed during the Rebellion of Ereon (the capital city of Ardialan). Due to the constant warring on the planet's surface, House Acheron (along with the rest of the Ardialan Knight Houses) has retreated deep into the Dulaan Cavern Complex underneath the Arisian Mountain Range. There they have erected their new seat of power, the Arisian Keep. With the change of location of their stronghold, they have moved the attention of potential enemies to the mountains of Arios rather than the verdant fields of Angloris. Notable Campaigns * Kaladin Civil War (M31) * Muster of Beta-Garmon (M31) * First Defense of Ardialan (M31) * Void Forge Offensive (M31) * Mechanicus War (M34-M36) * Golgotha Incursion (M38) * 10th Black Crusade (001.M39) * 13th Black Crusade (999.M41) * Invasion of Kaladin (111.M42) Organisation Notable Members * High King Krit Acheron * High Queen Alexandra “Iron Maiden” Acheron III * Baron Mikal Acheron XIX, Kingsward * Baron Robar Dession * Baron Alek Dession * Seneschal Trian Veschel Notable Knights *''Prodigal Son: Knight of Mikal Acheron XIX, original Knight from the founding of House Acheron. Was named in honor of his ancestor Mikal Acheron I after his return from Beta-Garmon to defend his homeworld and avenge his father. *Iron Maiden: Knight of Alexandra Acheron III, original Knight from the founding of House Acheron. Was named in honor of Alexandra I, the original Iron Maiden. *Onoris'': Knight of Krit Acheron I, the first Knight ever given to House Acheron. Was the Knight of House Acheron's first High King, Greygor Acheron I. Knight House Appearance Knight House Colours The original House Colours were a deep crimson with a metallic silver serving as a secondary color with golden trim. After the Mechanicus War, House Acheron changed their colours to black as its primary colour with red as a secondary color and white as trim. Knight House Icon Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By: About: Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperial Knight Houses Category:Imperial Knights Category:Imperium